Conventionally, there is known a rechargeable electric power tool used as an electric driver or the like, which includes a motor driven by the electric power supplied from a rechargeable battery pack, a field effect transistor (FET) serving as a switching element for regulating power distribution to the motor and a microcomputer for controlling rotation of the motor through the FET.
In the rechargeable electric power tool of this kind, the motor is rotationally driven at the maximum output power by switching on the FET and is stopped by switching off the FET. The revolution number of the motor is controlled by driving the FET through pulse width modulation (PWM).
As one example of the rechargeable electric power tool, there has been proposed an electric power tool of the type in which a temperature sensor is arranged in the battery cell of a battery pack. The temperature of the battery cell is detected by a temperature detecting circuit connected to the temperature sensor. If the temperature thus detected is high, a microcomputer restricts rotation of the motor or forcibly stops the motor in order to prevent thermal degradation of the battery cell (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2007-222991).
In this rechargeable electric power tool, however, it is sometimes the case that the coil or case of the motor grows hot and generates smoke, if an overload state is caused by the motor being kept in a locked state due to the generation of increased torque (electric current) or by the motor being continuously driven at a low current for a prolonged period of time, as in the case where a bolt is driven into a hard object. It is difficult to grasp this phenomenon with the battery cell temperature detecting technology mentioned above, particularly when the temperature of the battery cell is not yet increased immediately after replacement of the battery pack. Measures against this situation have been taken by, e.g., increasing the heat resistance of the motor. However, such measures may sometimes be insufficient if the electric power tool is used under an exceptionally harsh condition.
Owing to its inexpensiveness, an inner coil type motor (namely, a motor having a rotor wound with a coil) is often used in a rechargeable electric power tool. In this motor, it may be conceivable that the temperature of a rotor of the motor is directly detected by a rotor temperature detection unit instead of detecting the temperature of a battery pack, in which case a microcomputer restricts rotation of the motor based on the temperature thus detected. Since the rotor is a rotating body, however, it is almost impossible to detect the temperature of the rotor. Due to the large heat capacity of a motor case, it is sometimes the case that smoke generation occurs in the motor case before the temperature of the rotor grows high.